It's the Little Things
by shopgirl152
Summary: Friend Dates Series. What Isabella wanted was a romantic picnic by the lake. What she gets is a picnic with her best friend down by the railroad tracks. It may not be romance, but on one special night, Isabella learns that it's the little things that mean the most. one-shot


**A/N 1:** Aaannnddd…here I go writing series stories out of order again. :-p Anyway, for those keeping track, this story comes after Changing and before A Night to Remember. Enjoy!  
**A/N 2:** Inspired by Jason Aldean's Night Train

* * *

"Come on Izzy! Hurry!" Phineas cut the engine, practically yanking the keys out of the ignition before hopping out of the truck.

"Phin, where are we going?"

"Don't ask questions! Just trust me!" He grabbed her hand as she came around the back of the truck, hauling her down a hill. "Keep up or we'll miss it!"

"Miss what?"

He finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, pointing to something several feet in front of them. "That!"

"Train tracks?"

"Yep."

Isabella cocked her head to the side. "What's so special about train tracks?"

"It's not so much the train tracks; it's what's on them."

"Huh?"

The red head put a finger to his lips, shushing her. "Listen."

The teenager strained her ears, listening. A faint noise rang through the dark and far off in the distance, a light emerged, slowly moving toward them. "You mean the train? What's so special about a train?"

"You mean you don't like the sound of steel and box cars?"

"Umm…" Isabella hedged, realization appearing on her face. "This is your idea of a friend date isn't it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. It's just…"

"Haven't you ever stopped to just take something in Izzy? The sound or sight of something? Smells? I mean, we get so caught up in our lives that we forget to appreciate the little things." He came around behind her, placing his hands over her eyes. "Just listen and tell me what you hear."

"Umm…you breathing."

"Besides that. Also, that doesn't count, since I'm right behind you. Really listen Izzy; what do you hear?"

"Crickets. The train whistle way off in the distance. I guess I can hear the sound of the wheels on the tracks. The wind rustling through the trees…"

"Good good." The red head smirked, taking a step back. "Stay right there Isabella; keep your eyes closed and don't move. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" No response. "Phin?" She began to open an eye.

"And no peeking!"

Isabella giggled, closing her eye and listening. "I don't hear much anymore; the train still sounds a ways off…oh wait, there's the click clack of the wheels….the sound of the car door slamming…" she smiled. "I can hear you Phin."

"That's the idea. Anything else you want to tell me while your eyes are closed? Try using your other senses."

"Well…" she sniffed. "Mmm…I smell sandwiches. Wait. Sandwiches?"

He laughed. "You can open your eyes now."

Isabella did as she was instructed, her eyes widening at the sight before her. "A picnic basket?"

"Well yeah. You wanted a picnic right?"

"Yeah, but I meant a romantic picnic…by…the…" she shook her head, a slight sigh escaping her lips. "Yeah. I wanted a picnic."

"Great!" Phineas set the basket on the ground, retrieving a blanket tucked underneath his arm. "I was racking my brain all day trying to come up with a good first friend date." He smiled. "Then I remembered that you wanted a picnic. It's not by the lake like you wanted, but how often do we get a night this perfect in Danville?" He unfurled the blanket, spreading it on the grass. "An open field; the sound of crickets; and a faraway train. Also, you can't beat the view."

"V-view?" The teenager stuttered. "You mean view as in m-me—"

"It's not every night you get a clear sky with a full moon and a billion stars." He paused. "I'm sure there's more than a billion up there, but, you know."

Isabella smiled, sitting down on the blanket next to him. "So what did you bring? Anything good? I'm not going to have to eat earwax am I?"

"Nah. I tried that recipe I told you about, but…it didn't come out to well. I…kinda used Ferb as a guinea pig and…it made him gag."

"Phineas!"

"What? I told him I needed a taste tester and he offered."

"Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine." The red head paused, considering. "He vowed to never try one of my recipes ever again, but he's fine." She giggled, watching as her best friend started pulling food out of the basket and passing it to her. "Turkey sandwiches, veggie wraps, watermelon and, last but not least, lemon bars." He grinned. "Mom made them."

"Mmm…" the teenager licked her lips as she grabbed a bar. "I love these. Tell your Mom I said thanks."

"Will do." Phineas raised a brow in amusement. "You're eating dessert first?"

"I'm sixteen. I can do whatever I want."

He merely smiled, picking up one of the sandwiches and taking a bite. A comfortable silence passed between the two, only to be broken by the red head. "Do you think the train will be here soon?"

"Probably. What's the big deal with the train anyway? We see them all the time."

"Well yeah, but this one's special."

"How's that?"

"Well—" a train whistle blasted through the night, breaking the silence. "It's here! Come on!"

"Phin, we're already several feet from it. Why-whoa!" Before Isabella had a chance to protest, the red head pulled her to her feet, the two running closer to the tracks. The train crossing lights blinked red in the dark as the red and white bars came down, the front of the train lighting up the night.

"Here it comes!" The red head grinned, watching as the train sped past, leaving a deafening silence in its wake. "That was awesome! Wasn't it awesome Izzy? Did you count the boxcars? There must have been ten of them!" She motioned to her ears. "Can you hear me?"

She shook her head.

"Oh my gosh! Izzy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" he paused as a grin slowly crossed her face.

"Got you."

He glared at her. "That was cold Izzy."

"Yes, yes it was."

Phineas mocked glared at her another second before brightening. "Come on; we have to see if it worked."

"If what worked?" Isabella followed him over to the tracks. "You still haven't told me why the train's so important."

"That's because…" he reached down, seeming to dig around the tracks. "It's here somewhere…"

"Phineas be careful! The train could come back!"

"No worries Isabella. The next train won't be here for another hour. I've been timing it for the past week."

"What? Why?" She raised a brow. "Seriously Phin, what are you up to?"

"Found it!" He held something aloft.

"What is that?"

"It's a penny. See?" Phineas dug a flash light out of his pocket, clicking it on and shining it over the metal. "Check it out Izzy; it's completely flat!"

"Why is there a hole in it?"

"Well…" he dug in his pants pocket, producing a thin piece of leather. Isabella watched as the red head gently threaded the leather through the hole, looping it back on itself before tying a knot at the top. "I dunno. I kinda thought you might like to have it. You know, as a souvenir of our first friend date." He shrugged. "It's not really worth anything now that it's been squashed. It should be put to good use at any rate. But if you don't want it—"

"I want it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Phineas grinned. "Great! Allow me." He took a step forward, gently placing it over her head, leaning forward slightly to adjust it from the back. He took a step backward. "Looks great on you Izzy."

"Th-thanks."

"You okay?"

She swallowed. "Fine."

"Awesome." The red head swung an arm around her shoulders, the two of them walking back up the hill. "Come on Izzy; let's look at the stars for awhile."

"Phineas, do you think we'll be friends forever?"

"Of course!" The red head plopped down on the blanket, lying on his back. "I sure hope so anyway. I like being friends with you Izzy."

The teenager smiled, lying down next to him. "I like being friends with you too. It's just—"

"Wow." He pointed upwards. "Look at all the stars. Kinda makes you feel small in comparison doesn't it? I mean, there could be life out there, undiscovered planets. It's a world of possibilities."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Find joy in the little things." Isabella sat up. "I mean, the baseball game, simple picnics like the one tonight, finding joy in a crushed penny! It's all just so—"

"Weird? Strange? Unnatural? Puzzling? Perplexing?" Phineas grinned, sitting up and turning around to face his friend, counting on his fingers. "Bewildering—"

"Phin—"

"Humorous—"

"Phin—"

"Annoying."

"Phineas!"

"What?" He smirked, the rest of his face barely discernible in the dim light. "I dunno Isabella; why not find joy in the little things? I mean, wouldn't you rather have a good day because you found joy in something small, than a bad day because you walked around being miserable?"

"Maybe you haven't changed…" Isabella mused.

"Look, all I'm saying is it's important to enjoy the little things in life. Otherwise, what's the point of living?" Phineas turned around, reaching into the picnic basket and pulling out two bottles of soda. He passed one to her. "So I say…" the red head unscrewed the top, motioning to his friend to do the same. "Here's to the little things in life."

"And to good friendships."

"Right!" He clinked his bottle with hers, taking a sip.

She held the bottle up before taking a sip. "To friend dates and many more to come."


End file.
